Losing My Favorite Game
by Bandbabe
Summary: Baiting Adam Torres is one of Bianca's favorite games… until it gets real - Bianca/Adam pairing
1. Chapter 1

"Losing My Favorite Game"

Summary: Baiting Adam Torres is one of Bianca's favorite games… until it gets real (Bianca/Adam pairing)

Author's Note: I don't think this story is super graphic, but it's definitely rated M for adult themes. This is part 1 of 3.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

1-

Baiting Adam Torres is one of my favorite games.

Earlier today I saw him flirting with a girl by the lockers. Fiona Coyne seemed to like him or least did not dismiss him outright. I decided to hurl my usual insult as I walked by.

"Tranny."

A pain expression flickered on his face before he caught himself. I smiled triumphantly as I continued on my way to class.

During Detention I realized I left one on my books in History class. It's 4 o'clock when I head to Mr. Perrino's classroom to get it. I'm usually in control of the prey so what happens next takes me by surprise.

"You actually read?" I hear in a sarcastic tone. When I look up I see Adam sitting in the back row.

"What are you doing here?" I say derisively. He glares at me, and then goes back to reading his comic book.

I smirk and walk over to him. "Hey, tranny. Got a hearing problem?"

After a few moments it's clear that he is ignoring me. I then snatch his comic and throw it clear across the room. "Oops," I sneer.

Adam stands up and locks his eyes on mine. I have never seen him this angry. Usually he looks sad or feigns indifference. However, this time his hands are balled into fists and I can see the internal struggle in his eyes of how to handle his anger.

I enjoy getting a rise out of him. After a long moment he says something that changes everything.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asks in a small voice. The earlier bravado was gone and along with it, the anger. He reminds me of a kicked puppy. I hate his sincerity. Namely, the way it makes me feel.

"I mean, what did I do that was so bad that you have to insult me every time you see me?" he adds. His voice sounds quite girly.

"You know what you did, Adam!" The harshness in my tone even surprises me.

His eyes are wide.

"I'm not a lesbian, yet you went after me anyway."

He stares at me intently, so I continue, "I'm used to guys being jerks. I have fun being the hunter because I can do it on my terms. No one even tries to catch me anymore, but I thought you were different. I thought you would be a guy worthy of starting something with. Maybe even something real. But then you went and fucked it up."

The words that spill out of my mouth shock me as well. We stare at each other in stunned silence as we absorb the new information. I am lost in thought when his response blindsides me.

"You're angry at me for something I can't control?" Adam says through clenched teeth. "If I could snap my fingers and be born with a guy's body I would, but I can't. You hate the fact that I have the body of a girl? Well, I hate it more! You have no _right_ to claim that me being transgendered and liking you makes _you_ a victim!"

He came from around the desk to stand right in front of me. "I am not going to change who I am to make other people comfortable. I've done it before and being Gracie nearly killed me. I am Adam and I have a female body. You're going to have to deal with it!"

We're standing close now. _Too close_. I can smell his shampoo and hear the sound of him breathing. His brows are still furrowed but I can see the emotion shifting in his eyes. I detect curiosity. As he continues to stand his ground, I detect a challenge.

The sexiest thing about Adam Torres is his eyes. I blink hard as I try to shift my thoughts. He is still staring at me. He watches as I lift my head upwards, and slowly press my lips to his.

At first his lips are frozen in place. After a few seconds they follow my lead. I playfully brush my tongue against his lower lip. He gets the hint and parts his lips. Our tongues crash together and start to dance. I feel his arms pull me closer and hands rest on my lower back and hip. I reach up and rest one hand on his shoulder and run the other through his hair.

I'm not sure how much time has passed, when Adam's cell phone rings. We instantly pull apart. He looks at me shyly and grabs his phone.

"Yea?" he says and turns away. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs."

He looks back at me. "Drew's done with practice. I've got to meet him downstairs."

I nod, as I don't know what to say. He reaches for his backpack, picks up his comic and heads towards the door. He pauses and sends me a questioning look.

I raise an eyebrow, then look away.

.

tbc..

* * *

Author's Note #2: Reviews are awesome. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

"Losing My Favorite Game"

Summary: Baiting Adam Torres is one of Bianca's favorite games… until it gets real (Bianca/Adam pairing)

Author's Note: Part 2 of 3.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

2-

I kissed Adam Torres yesterday. No one could be more surprised than me.

I am not sure if I am looking forward to seeing him or dreading it. Fortunately, the day speeds by without any complications – until 7th period rolls around. As I walk to History class I spot Adam by his locker talking to the emo kid and his uptight girlfriend. I am too far away to make out their conversation, but he looks uncomfortable.

As I walk by I debate whether to insult him or ignore him. Before I can decide we lock eyes. He quickly averts his gaze as his two friends turn their eyes on me. I glare at them, and then look away.

After Detention I need a smoke. I had 45 minutes of nothing to do, so of course my mind settled on Adam. The kiss we shared was _hot_. That was undeniable. Still, all the reasons I originally rejected Adam still pose an issue. Being linked to Adam is social suicide. If anyone found out that we kissed it would be a big problem.

I walk to my locker to grab my cigarettes and head down the hallway. Suddenly a side doors opens. The door to the handicapped bathroom. Out walks Adam and he looks as startled as I am. It was then that I knew he was hoping avoid me today.

I switch back to insult mode. "Stalk much?" I sneer.

"Right, because I plan my bathroom breaks to line up with your smoking breaks," he deadpans.

Touché.

I frown, searching for the perfect comeback. He laughs at my effort. It's unexpected, yet I feel some of the tension between us dissipate.

"Come," I say and walk into an empty classroom. He follows and closes the door. We study each other for a long moment before I speak, "You looked uncomfortable earlier." He throws me a questioning look. "By the lockers."

"Oh," he says looking down. "It was about yesterday."

"You told them?" I yell. I had yet to make sense of our encounter yesterday, and he has already blabbed to his friends. My anger surges.

Adam's face remains neutral, but behind the veil his emotions rage. "Clare saw us yesterday. She stayed late for yearbook committee and knew I was there," he tells me.

I feel like an ass for jumping to conclusions, but I don't want to let it show. "Well, what did you tell her?" I ask in a bitchy tone.

He sighs heavily. "What could I say? It wasn't me kissing Bianca – it was an Adam look-alike?"

I take in what he said. "Are they going to tell anyone?"

"No. They swore they wouldn't," Adam reveals. "But they lectured me about how it was a bad idea to make out with a girl who outed me as transgendered, spent time with my brother in the boiling room, and insults me every chance she gets," he adds casually. "I had to admit, they have a point."

Everything Adam said was true. Us, standing here together in this room made no sense. I rejected Adam. I treated him like shit. Yet here we were trying to figure out how to deal with the fallout of us making out.

.

Tbc..

* * *

Author's Note #2: Thank you for the reviews! The final part will be posted tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Losing My Favorite Game"

Summary: Baiting Adam Torres is one of Bianca's favorite games… until it gets real (Bianca/Adam pairing)

Author's Note: Was debating whether or not to post chapter 2 & 3 as one chapter. Decided to go ahead and post this early.

This chapter is rated M. (My first rate M chapter… a little nervous, lol)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

_**Previous chapter…**_

_Everything Adam said was true. Us, standing here together in this room made no sense. I rejected Adam. I treated him like shit. Yet here we were trying to figure out how to deal with the fallout of us making out._

.

3-

"I don't know what this is," Adam states calmly. His eyes boring into mine, challenging me. Daring me to tell truth, like I had any answers.

After a long moment, I respond, "I don't know either."

I see his expression change ever so slightly with those words. I didn't deflect. I didn't ignore him. I didn't insult him. He seems bemused that I am as confused as he is. He takes a few steps forwards, as do I. Suddenly we're kissing again, but this time it's different. There's a tension building and for once we're on the same wavelength. We both know this is going to lead to more.

A loud sound from the hallway causes us to break apart. We look at the door and remember we're standing in a classroom, still at Degrassi. Not the best place for a secret tryst.

I eye him up and down. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

He blinks as he registers the gravity of the offer. Then he smiles, a genuine smile. Perhaps not trusting himself to words, he nods. I grab him by the hand and we head to the door.

The short drive to my house is silent yet fraught with tension. We sneak looks in the other's direction. A few minutes later I feel Adam's hand on my thigh. The guy who brazenly flirted with me at my locker is back. I smile and catch Adam staring. This time he doesn't look away.

We are kissing by the time I close the front door. I am confident that no one else is home yet. Upon reaching my room we break away. I pull down the shades and close the curtains. As I reach to turn on the lamp, Adam stops me. Deciding to go with it, I pull off my shirt and climb on to my bed. He readily joins me and crashes his lips on mine.

When you're in the dark the differences don't matter. Warmth. Touch. Breathe against skin. I tell Adam where to go and he is a quick study. He doesn't forget which spots to caress and all too soon I'm at the edge. He's focused on me and to my surprise I desperately I want him to come with me.

I reach into his boxer shorts. Adam tenses at the unexpected action. I've never done this before but a moan from Adam lets me know I am doing it right. We continue like before but with heightened urgency in every kiss and in every stroke. It's not long before we fall over the edge. Together.

We awake with a start some time later. My head is swimming but part of me doesn't want to move. We lie there in silence for a few long moments. Sweaty, yet satisfied. Adam absently runs his hand up and down my arm. I enjoy the sensation.

"You should go," I say. "It's getting late." It's nearly six. We left Degrassi more than two hours ago.

Adam turns to look at me. "Okay." I am amazed that aside from his hair, he doesn't look too disheveled. As he stands he adjusts his t-shirt and pulls up his boxers, which had fallen low on his hips. I look away to find my discarded clothing so that I can walk him to the door.

"See you later?" His face is neutral, but his clear blue eyes show uncertainty and hope.

"Later," I dismiss him coolly. I close the door, keeping my face unreadable.

As I walk back to my room I'm scared. I can't make sense of what happened. I keep trying to rationalize it as harmless curiosity, but we crossed a line tonight. I'm a badass. A shit-stirrer. I enjoy breaking the rules. Tonight I did things I never thought I would and felt things I never felt before.

All because of Adam Torres.

I'm scared because of what that might mean. I'm scared because I don't recognize myself. I'm scared I liked what happened between us – and I want to do it again.

.

.

-FIN-

* * *

Author's Note #2: Yep, they went there! Please review and let me know what you think? Love/hated?

Author's Note #3: A big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! I loved hearing your comments and truly appreciate the kind words!

Last Note: I am working on a sequel to this story. It's longer and incorporates additional character POVs.


End file.
